


His Book

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Diary/Journal, Dream Smp, Dream is Not Okay, Dream needs help, Dream's diary, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Insanity, Pandora's Vault, Prison, SMP, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tommy gets a hold of his book, Very Secret Diary, Violent Thoughts, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: On the 20th, Tommy gets a hold of Dream's book.It's similar to Ranboo's, just not for Dream's memories, it's all his thoughts and feelings.Page 1 out of ?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 408





	1. The Book.

**Author's Note:**

> :)

As Tommyinnit went through his inventory, he stumbled across a book, a book with a smiley face drawn on it. He groaned, rolling his eyes, looking at it carefully. The blonde didn't know what was in the book, it could be anything, after all it most likely came from Dream. He rolled his eyes, too tired to deal with this, deciding to place it right into his EC. 

Tommy was going to visit Dream in the morning, talk to him, and he needed to get some sleep. Today was a chaotic and stressful day, he truly needed some rest, and he had no time to read the book. So Tommy got into bed slowly, pulling his covers over him, and closing his tired eyes finally. The teen quickly drifted off to sleep, a dreamless sleep suprisingly, his mind having no strength to form a dream..

Except.. all he saw was a smiley face.

The same smiley face on the book, the same smiley face on Dream's mask.

That damn smiley face.

Tommy suddenly jumped up from bed, "fuck fuck-" he looked around the room tiredly. ".." He checked the time, it was 6am, he had slept a few good hours. Tommy leaned over and turned his light on, getting up, opening his EC. He looked in there, seeing his discs, and seeing the book, deciding to take it out.

The book consisted of lots of pages.

Tommy opened the first page.


	2. Page 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Page 1 out of ?

":)"

Tommy stared at the page, the smile feeling unsettling, moving onto page two after shuddering a bit.


	3. Page 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Page 2 out of ?

"Why are they so stupid"

"Why"

"Why can't we the SMP be a whole family once again."

"Why can't everything be peaceful"

"Why"

"Why"

"W̸̛̓̑̇̌͠h̴̪̜̑́͂ý̸͗́"

"W̸̛̓̑̇̌͠h̴̪̜̑́͂ý̸͗́"

"W̸̛̓̑̇̌͠h̴̪̜̑́͂ý̸͗́"

"W̸̛̓̑̇̌͠h̴̪̜̑́͂ý̸͗́"

"W̸̛̓̑̇̌͠h̴̪̑́͂"

Tommy stared at the page, why being scribbled all over it, his eyebrows furrowing..  
"What the shit..."


	4. Page 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Page 3 of ?

"I tried to protect them"

"I tried"

"Why don't they understand"

"What did I do wrong"

"I cared about them"

"I tried to protect them"

"What did I do wrong"

"I don't know what I did wrong"

"I just wanted them to be safe"

"Why do they hate me"

"Why do they hate me"

"Why do they hate me"

"Why do they hate me"

"̶̌͌W̶͌h̵y̶̐̊̈́͘ ̶d̵͐o̵̓ ̵t̷̾h̷̐ê̶̛̇͠y̵͠ ̵̛h̴̎͠a̶̾͋̈͠t̸̆̚e̸̓͝ ̴̘̎̌̋ͅm̴͐e̶͐̃"̴̒̐̑͠͝

Tommy was unsettled by this more, "Who.. who the fuck?" his blue eyes stared down at the paper. The paper was filled with why do they hate me, it was unsettling, this book in general was unsettling. "What the fuck.. Dream.." He shook his head a bit, flipping to Page 3.


	5. Page 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Page 4 of ?

Page 4.

"I hate Quackity"

"I hate him"

"He took them away from me."

"He's the reason"

"Stupid Mexican L'Manberg"

"Stupid countries"

"I hate countries"

"I hate them so much"

"Why are they a thing"

"They ruined everything"

"They ruINed everyithing"

"I just want the SMP to be how it was again"

"The ruined everything."

"he took them away from me"

"The ruined everything."

"he took them away from me"

"The ruined everything."

"he took them away from me

"̷͊̌͂T̵ḩ̵̧̞̮̠̹̦̭̪̹̞͖̙͑́̈́̕͘͠ë̷̫͎́y ̴̨̦̫̯̩͉̰̼͖̮̬̉͝r̵̄̂ŭ̷̂i̶̮̽̾͑͝n̷͉̹̗̞͔̈́e̴̬̪̜̻͓̋̽d̸͌ ̵͗͌̈̚ě̸̢̺̰̝̲̞̪̟̥̝͈̃ͅver̶͐̃̑͌̇͘y̸̋̇t̸͛͑̊͝h̴̏͂i̵̐͐n̵̽g̸͗̀͠.̶̢̝͒  
̴̼͗̄̂̀̆̓̇̕  
̴̢̺̦͖͗̔͂̈́̾̊͗̋͜Th̶e ̶̢̦̱͖̘̭͙̼͔̔͒̈́͒͊͆͘t̷̓̀̓͒o̵o̶k̷̼̗̇͂̈́̈́̇̍̽͘͝͠͝ ̵̛̺͔͎̫̱͓̦͌̈̎̑̂̄̕t̵̒̕hē̷͘y ̶͉̲̘̅̑͑͗͒̂̑͆̓̾̐͝͝aw̴̧̛͕̭̗̳͕̮͋̂ả̵̘̠͇̥̗̥̓y̴̬̭͎͖̮͉͍̳̯̏̇̓̈͆̍͛̃̾͌̕͜ ̷̛̤̯̣͈̬͓̠̲̰̳̝̭͇͙̝͆̊̒̽̓͊̏͗̄͝fr̶̐̈́͂̈́͐̈̌͌̕o̷̜͖͍̬̞͜m̵̛̉̔̄͝ ̶̃̑̈́̅̔̎̏̏̒͘͝m̷̐e̶̛̥̳̒̂̅͐̅̚͘"̴̗̩̂͒̂͌̚͜

Tommy stared at the pages, "Who is them..? wha- what.. what the fuck." Tommy was so confused and unsettled by this book. Were these Dream's thoughts? Were these his feelings? he flipped over to Page 5.


	6. Page 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Page 5 of ?

"Everyone is so stupid"

"They all are so stupid"

"They just make everything harder"

"Why can't we become a family again"

"Why can't we all be one again"

"I don't know what to do"

"I'm running out of options"

"I need the disc from Tubbo"

"I need to get rid of L'Manberg"

"Why do they make it so difficult"

"Why?"

"W̶͕̆h̸̳̾y̵̧͒ ̷̤̀d̷͎̆ơ̷̮ ̷̗́t̵̹͆h̵̲͘e̴̗̓y̴̰̔ ̷̱͠m̷̙̈a̸̫͂k̵̫͗e̵̺͌ ̴̖͐i̸̮͑t̵̥̕ ̶̠͛s̴̤͌o̴̤͋ ̴̟͝d̵̙͊i̸̳̓f̸̟͠f̸̩̓i̴͖̓c̴̳͠ü̷͓l̷͘ͅt̴̗͑"

"W̶͕̆h̸̳̾y̵̧͒ ̷̤̀d̷͎̆ơ̷̮ ̷̗́t̵̹͆h̵̲͘e̴̗̓y̴̰̔ ̷̱͠m̷̙̈a̸̫͂k̵̫͗e̵̺͌ ̴̖͐i̸̮͑t̵̥̕ ̶̠͛s̴̤͌o̴̤͋ ̴̟͝d̵̙͊i̸̳̓f̸̟͠f̸̩̓i̴͖̓c̴̳͠ü̷͓l̷͘ͅt̴̗͑"

"W̷̹͌ḥ̴̄ỷ̷͔"


End file.
